The Gateway
The Gateway begins the second season for The Haunted series, following three months after the events of the Magic Library. It has been aired on March 25, 2016, specifically on RejectedShotgun's YT channel. Description "Three Months after the events of the Magic Library, Drake returns to his home. Once there, he sees how everything held up in his absence. Very soon, he encounters something very unusual." Sypnopsis Drake describes all that has happened through the past times involving Herobrine. Talking about their first encounter at night at their house, to an unhappy ending of Armen's life at the Magic Library. Drake arrives home, surprised to find the damaged it had sustained overtime of his absence. Then he goes and investigates the rest, finding nothing important damaged or stolen. He then goes down to his chamber that held one of the Sacred Diamonds, finding it destroyed with a big gaping hole and broken electro-magnets. He doesn't have much to do except study magic, but in his bedroom, he discovers something very strange. The presence of Armen. Drake then goes to find Grayson, where is thought to be at the Draco Hatchery, only to be in a ruined, modern skyscraper. Drake goes to it and moments later, finds Grayson. Their third reunion was cut short by the attack of mercenaries. The two fight off most of them, failing to kill the captain. Drake decides he will go to the Nether for the second time in his life. Grayson decides to tag along. They fight their way through a mountain across the river from where they were and find a stray dog. Having it come with them, they go through, killing monsters. After crossing an ominous bridge, they encounter more mercenaries and manage to fight them off. After following the path, they find the grand Nether Portal to Hell and they activate it, Drake using fire magic and Grayson using flint and steel. They leave the dog outside the portal and head in the portal in pain... Setting # Drake's home (unknown temple of the Badlands) # Ruined skyscraper (modern) # Entrance of The Nether (The grand portal and surrounding land) # Mountain Characters Major Protagonists # Drake # Grayson Minor Protagonists # Armen # Stray Dog # Mia (opening cutscene) # Major Antagonists # Herobrine's Army (Remnants) ## Zombies ## Skeletons # Overworld Creatures ## Spiders # The Empire ## Mercenaries Minor Antagonists # Creatures of The Nether ## Demons # Herobrine (opening cutscene) # Armenbrine (opening cutscene) Gallery (Unfinished) Credits Cast # RejectedShotgun - Drake # Gamecrown - Grayson # xikroniczz - Armen's spirit # xikroniczz - Dog # xikroniczz - Mercenary Captain # Gamecrown96 - Lizard # xikroniczz - Lizard # Bunsfactory - Mia # xikroniczz - Armenbrine # LegitxxGlitch - Armenbrine Production Group # RejectedShotgun - Producer, Camera Man, Special Effects # Gamecrown - Director # xikroniczz - Special Effects # LegitxxGlitch - Set Designer # Bunsfactory - Product Art Information (Unfinished) Music Series Continuity # Drake arrives back at his home surprised # Drake explains what happens overtime Goofs These can be found on Gamecrown96 and xikroniczz's YT channels as a "behind the scenes" videos * After Drake teleports, he accidentally sets himself on fire. This scene was replaced with another shot. * After the fight with the mercenaries, Grayson accidentally punches Drake, causing them to take another shot. * When the mercenary captain was running away, Drake sets the two on fire again and then the captain shoots and kills Drake by accident. This is again, replaced with another shot. Trivia * It is finally revealed how the Sacred Diamond at Drake's house was stolen; Armenbrine physically broke into the house, resisting the heavy spell protecting it, and broke the expensive electro-magnets. He then brings it to the Magic Library. * It is unknown why the two need to go to The Grand Nether Portal instead of making one themselves. Drake and Armen had entered a normal portal at a younger age.